dcshgfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Ivy
Pam Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, is an antagonist in the series DC Super Hero Girls. She is voiced by Cristina Milizia. She was first featured in the short Hashtag Frowny Face fighting Batgirl on top of the Metropolis High School using a giant plant. Depiction Cartoons Poison Ivy is first featured in the short Hashtag Frowny Face. She stands atop the Metropolis High School while the limbs of a giant plant surround it and attack Batgirl. Batgirl tries to communicate her situation to the team with emoji text messages but fails to be understood. As Ivy laughs maniacally standing at the top of a spire with the vines growing around the school, she receives an emoji text message and asks herself, annoyed, why can't Harley Quinn "write like a normal person." Poison Ivy assists Harley Quinn in the episode Beeline in her attempt to blow up a bridge and make her teacher get stuck in a traffic jam so he can't give her a math test. They fight over the television remote control in the short Remote Uncontrolled. Poison Ivy arrives in Metropolis in the episode ''From Bat to Worse'' after leaving Gotham. Batman calls Commissioner Gordon, though Babs answers the Bat-phone instead, and Batman tries to tell her, mediated by Robin, that a Gotham villain is at the Metropolis pesticide plant. Batgirl arrives at the plant and finds Poison Ivy. Ivy tells her: Batgirl manages to subdue Ivy by throwing her Bat-mite bomb into a vat of pesticide. Ivy's vines wither and she's dragged out by Batgirl. Commissioner Gordon arrives at the plant and puts Ivy in his car, but while he's conversing with Batgirl, Ivy disappears, leaving behind thorny vines. Pam is prominently featured in the episode ''Misgiving Tree''. Jessica wants to befriend her even though Babs tells Jess that Pam wants to be alone, and the rest of the team concurs. Jess insists on befriending her, with Pam rejecting her repeatedly. Eventually, Pam finds out that Jess is protesting the cutting of an ancient tree, and joins her. They chain themselves to the tree, and at night Pam tells the story of the tree who "speaks" to her by rustling in the wind. Pam grows angry over the imminent destruction of the tree. She clenches her fist in the soil, and vines grow around it. When the working crew arrives, Pam vanishes and Poison Ivy attacks the crew with her vines, flipping cars, tearing the road, and coiling the vines around the workers. She throws a bulldozer at the crew, and Green Lantern deflects it back, felling the ancient tree. Poison Ivy falls to her knees, in tears and a fit of rage. She retreats into the ground with her vines and tells Green Lantern that she will pay. In the next scene, Pam and Jess find an acorn by the stump of the ancient tree. They plant it, and the episode ends with a shot of the acorn growing into a sapling as Jess and Pam walk away. ]] Comics Ivy is depicted in the comic ''Teenage Crisis, stealing the largest diamond in the world from the Metropolis Museum along with Harley and Catwoman. They are foiled by the team and the diamond is returned to the museum, but the thieves escape. References